Don't Tell Me
by chihaya.ayase.9
Summary: A lovely night in Magnolia... A Erza Scarlet, a Gray Fullbuster and a Jellal Fernandes This is a Grajerza love story! /Hold on/
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry for grammar mistakes... I really tried to fix them and hope it doesn't looks that bad... -I thought I'd made a lot of grammatical mistakes even this message -_-"  
><strong>

One Night

A lovely night in Magnolia. A certain red haired woman looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a short pink towel and her long red hair was all wet. Erza Scarlet looked at the mirror, her thoughts were complection because of a man. A man who was her best friend, had been her first friend. Sign... Gray Fullbuster was her first and dear friend in Fairy Tail. He was the one always care with her and now... What the hell was change him? What... Why he told her that words...

Two days ago, Fairy Tail's ice mage Gray Fullbuster confessed his love for Erza Scarlet the fairy queen.

When Erza heard the door has rang, woke her daydream and went the door. Didn't feel as needed her armor, requiped her usual white blouse and blue skirt. Erza opened the door and saw him.

Gray Fullbuster looked like a walking dead, not only last night but also he didn't sleep well of course. He couldn't sleep. Erza Scarlet, she made him a mad man. He couldn't know when he had felt that to Erza that, that shit. It was love or only lust? He couldn't named this. Well he had been a little crush of Erza by they were little but... It was long time ago! Now she stood front of him with her eyes, smile, tearly little face, hair, slim waist, slender legs, big boo- stop that! And the scarlet haired beauty opened her mouth...

"Why are you here?" Erza asked him. Fury in her eyes. Looked Gray like he did hurt her. This made him angry. How dare she looked him like he killed or steal something! He only told her his feels! Erza narrowed her brows "I want a answer" Gray told her with icy eyes "I want a answer, you didn't give me Erza you can't just ignore this." Erza shivered by his words "Gray... I..." This hasitation made him soft. Gray slowly closed to her, grabbed her wrists and pulled her into his arms. His lips almost touched to her temple, slowly he lowered his head to her ear. She felt a bit dizzy and almost scared at the same time, lifted her head, their eyes were on the same level "What are you doing..." Erza said this wasn't a question. Erza couldn't know what was wrong with her, her eyelish felt so heavy and only Gray she could see. Suddenly Gray threw her hard into the wall and pinned her "What are you doing!?" Well this was a question I guess... "Gray!" Erza screamed what were wrong with him his eyes all dark? She tried leave his grab but it couldn't work she felt incredible dizzy what the... Gray leaned close to her looked in Erza's eyes "Do you still think about that son of a bit-" Erza punched and sent him away. "Jellal Fernandes" he completed his sentence. Erza fushed with anger "Get out of here!" she cried. Gray grabbed her wrist and pushed Erza toward her queen size bed. She tried requip her Heavens Wheel Armor but it couldn't work. She didn't use her magic and looked her wrist there was a wristband, she gasped in shock. Gray looked her with his dark eyes "I am sorry Erza but you can't use your magic for awhile" Gray lay top of her, lifted her wrists above her head and pressed his lips to hers. She couldn't breathe. Suddenly Gray broke the kiss and Erza opened her mouth. He's taking advantage this and put his tongue in her mouth. Erza started struggle but he was so strong. Gray's free hand explored her body and began enter her blouse. Erza shivered in panic.

Jellal Fernandes the blue haired heavenly body mage walked on Magnolia streets. He wore Fairy Tail's ex S-class wizard Mystogan's clothes of course, he was a wanted man after all. He needed to see Erza. Don't get him wrong! A new dark guild appeared and Crime Solitere needed Fairy Tail's help. Fairy Tail's help or Erza's... Crime Soliere or Jellal... He really wanted to see Erza.

Gray tore off her blouse. Her hair was loose and scattered on bed. Her lips melted aganist his mouth. Gray started press his body to hers. Her breasts pressed his hard cheats. He moved his lips to her cheeks, neck then collarbone. He stabbed his tooths to her collarbone and sucked her blood. Erza moaned because of pain and closed her eyes. Gray pressed his body aganist her more. Erza looked Gray "G-Gray, stop t-this already" her breath went quickened. Gray lifted his head and looked into her eyes. His breath quicked too and hot… Gray looked her brown orbs and stroked her right cheek, Erza's eyes went wide "I love you, Erza can't belong to another man especially that Jellal guy" Gray frowned and continued "I don't want to see him near you" He lowered his gaze to her lips "I really don't want to see him touch you" He leaned towards her. Their lips only few inches away "Don't. Don't do that Gray" she said, looked Gray directly. His eyes went more darker "Is that so, I'll make you mine" Erza's jaw dropped "You will wha-" He pressed his lips to hers furiously, his tongue roamed in her mouth, he moved his lips to her cheek and made buterfly kisses on her neck. His tooth stabbed into her rosses skin and her blood flowed. Erza moaned with pain. Gray smirked "Soo beautiful" Erza tried to escape but Gray tore off her skirt. Erza cried and Gray looked her, his eyes full of lust. Suddenaly a angry silhouette appeared on the window.

Jellal found himself in Fairy Hill's garden. He didn't plan it. He wanted to see Erza and... Jellal climbed the window. He didn't know where was her room but he felt he closed to see her. When he had seen a little light in a balcony, Jellal climbed it. Definitely, Jellal couldn't think to see this. Erza the woman of he loved, cried in her underwear, a lot of hickey and blood on her body. There was a half naked man atop her. The man looked him with his dark eyes and narrowed them. Erza saw him and cried "Jellal!". Jellal turned to rage and shouted "GRAY FULLBUSTER"

**Anyway! Thanks a lot for follows, favorites and reviews. I'll try my best! -Sorry for OCC Erza and Gray but uhh... I can explain it! I mean I'll explain for later chapters. But Erza's OCC because my bad.**

***sakasama***


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for follows, reviews and favorites! I know I did a lot of grammar mistakes in the first chapter, I tried to fix them but uhh basically I couldn't T-T So, this chapter was edited by amnaK96! She did a great work! Thank you so much my dear friend! ^-^ **

The Woman

Erza, the woman he loved was crying, in her underwear. He saw a trail of hickeys and blood splattered on her vulnerable body. There was a half naked man atop her. The man looked at him with his dark eyes, narrowing them with displeasure. Erza saw him and cried "Jellal!" Jellal; infuriated, shouted at him in utter rage, "GRAY FULLBUSTER!"

Clenching his teeth and furrowing his eyebrows, he attacked Gray, slamming his fists into his face over and over again. How dare he do this to his woman? Uhh tecnically not Jellal's woman but ah whatever! How dare he?! Jellal pulled Gray's hair and yanked him down, continuing to slam his bruising fist onto his face as hard as he could. "Jellal that's enough!" Erza cried, grabbing onto his bloodied hand. She knelt next to him and looked into his eyes. Jellal's breath was so quick and ragged, Gray's blood painted his cheek. "Jellal, just calm down, see it's okay" Erza spoke to him soothingly.

Slowly Jellal dropped down his hand and pulled her into a tight embrace. Jellal stroked her hair and tried to calm down. Erza cupped his face "It's okay..." she murmured and stroked his cheeks.

After staying in that position for a few minutes, he started to breathe normally and wrapped his cloak around her shoulders. When Erza was sure Jellal had calmed down, she went to Gray. His face was all beaten and bloody! "Gray, a-are you okay?" Erza whispered worriedly, reaching out to touch him. Gray didn't move. "Gray?" Erza spoke more audibly, concern lacing her tone. She leaned down and cupped his face "Gray are you okay?" she asked. Gray shoved her hands aside from his face roughly, "Don't you dare touch me!" he snarled. His eyes were blank and dark. He stood up clumsily and walked to the door "Gray wait-" she shouted after him, but he cut her off, "Shut up Erza!" he barked and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"I have to go but I don't want to leave you alone" Jellal spoke after some time, looking at her with concern in his eyes. "Like I said before Jellal, I'm okay. You don't need to worry." Erza said. He continued to stare at her with calculating eyes, "You're worried about him aren't you?" he asked. "Jellal, Gray is my friend... You don't know him. He acted so weird," she spoke, looking confused "something's wrong with him. Maybe, I just..." "You're so kind" Jellal said suddenly, smiling softly and catching her off-guard. He walked toward her "You're always so kind Erza. I'm sorry, you're right, he is your friend. I just lost my mind when I saw you on the bed-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the sadness in her eyes at the mention of the event that had taken place, and just waved it off with the motion of his hand. "I'm sorry." He concluded softly. "No, don't be." She told him "Thank you. Just take care of yourself okay?!" she smiled at him. "Yeah, you too! Later Erza." Jellal bid her goodbye and turned on his heel.

He went to the window "Uh Jellal… you can use the door you know!" she said and pointed the door. "Uhm... yeah! I think I'll use that!" Jellal said, smiling sheepishly. A small blush appeared on his face as he moved to the door. "Jellal!" He turned his head toward her "Y-you forget your cloak, you need it don't you?" it was Erza's turn to blush, and she looked away. This made Jellal smile "I-I just thought-" she continued and stopped abruptly when Jellal closed in on her. Her eyes widened as he placed his hands on her waist, sliding them to her hips. Slowly his cloak slipped down her shoulders.

"Take care Erza" he whispered, his warm breath fanning her eyelashes. With that he headed to the door and left.

Jellal Fernandez walked on the faintly lighted Magnolia streets. Finally he saw his woman again. He could see her face, her small smile; her hair... Automatically these thoughts made him smile. He had the urge to be back by her side and take her back into his arms... Then he remembered Gray and he felt a pang in his chest. Something was definitely wrong with him!

He stopped in his tracks as concern took place in him. Why was he thinking about Erza that way?! All he could think about was her mesmerizing eyes. The way he craved to touch her! He needed to be near her! "Uhhh I'm totally an idiot!" he berated himself as realization struck him.

Erza Scarlet lay in her bed, covered with blankets. She looked at the moon outside her window. The night was so dark and the full moon was so luminescent. Erza turned around in her bed, closing her eyes and whispered "Gray..."

Slowly getting away from Magnolia. A big dark forest appeared. Gray Fullbuster walked alone into darkness. He went into an in. The in was as dark as it was outside. He slowly sat Indian style on a rock and stared into nothingness. A silhouette of a woman appeared behind him and the woman slowly walked towards him. "You look upset Gray" she spoke in a sultry voice as she neared him, hugging him from behind. "Hmm... Maybe..." The woman said, her lips hovering near his ear "You just didn't get your woman to yourself?" Gray's expression hardened and his body tensed. The women smirked "Haha don't be so angry" she said amusedly. She ran her hand down Gray's hair to his nape. "What was her name?" The woman whispered in his ear. "Erza..." Gray answered, his voice soft with desire when he said her name. "Erza... I see..." woman smirked, and closed in on him more "But your woman, Erza..." she paused after her name and Gray shivered. "Is with another man right now, right?" she spoke sadistically and cupped his beat up face, bringing it close to hers. Gray's eyes went dark "That man is Jellal Fer-" Gray spoke over her "Jellal Fernandez" his voiced dripped with malice as he said his name, his eyes burned with anger. The woman smirked "Yes, Jellal Fernandez, he stole your woman" she stroked Gray's cheek and continued, "He stole your woman, Gray. He touched Erza." Her hand went down to stroke his neck, her lips pressing his ear "He kissed her" she whispered, biting his earlobe "What should you do Gray?" She asked. "I'm gonna kill Jellal Fernandez" Gray answered determinedly. The woman smirked "Yes, you are going to kill him".

**Edited by amnaK96**

****I hope you'll like this chapter. ^-^ **I know Erza still OCC but I couldn't help it...**

***sakasama***


	3. Author Note

A/N

I'm so sorry but I had to hold on this story... Just 2 chapters published I know but I can't deal it. I'm preparing for university enterance exam, that's why I'm studying so much as I can so I have no time to write, translate and edit... But I'll definitelly continue it -well 4 or 5 months later but I'll write it! Story line is complete and everything is ready, just needs to translate You already know English not my first language. Or second. It would be third I guess... -_-" I just wanted to write a Grajerza fanfiction so much -our fandom getting smaller! I wish I have time to write... Uhmm that's getting weird why am I so serious? Do you really keep reading this? I hope I didn't bore you. I'm a bit neurotic. Ah just ignore me and accept my apologies... Thanks for reading! ^-^ And Don't Tell Me will definitely continue soon as soon possible! -Like 5 months later heheh...he... T-T


End file.
